Facebook façon Kingdom Hearts
by Axell Leser
Summary: Facebook débarque dans le monde de Kingdom Hearts! Fic en 2 chap.
1. Chapter 1

Facebook façon Kingdom Hearts.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade***1* est maintenant ami avec **Riku**, **Kairi** et 52 autres personnes.

**Riku** dit : Tant que ça ?

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : Voyager ça aide à faire des amis !

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** a écrit sur le mur de **Riku** : Il nous harcelait, alors...

Riku aime ça.

**Kairi** aime : ''_Aimer un homme en secret._''

**Riku** dit : C'est un secret pour personne, Kairi.

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall et Selphie la championne de la corde à sauter aime ça.

**Kairi** dit : Tu es juste jaloux parce qu'il m'aime !

**Riku** dit : Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire. Tu viendra pas pleurer.

Selphie la championne de la corde à sauter aime ça.

**Kairi** dit : Comment ça ?

**Selphie** aime : ''_Corde à Sauter''_.

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall **dit : Pour nous l'être pris dans la figure un nombre incalculable de fois, on est au courant.

Riku**, **Tiduset 2 autres personnes aime ça.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** a écrit sur le mur de **Riku** : Je peux te voir en privé ce soir s'il te plait ?

**Riku** dit : ?

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : S'il te plait.

**Riku **dit : Ok.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** et **Riku** sont maintenant en couple.

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall **dit : ENFIN !

Selphie la championne de la corde à sauter aime ça.

**Yuffie** aime la page ''_Les Sans-Coeur c'est mignon jusqu'à ce qu'ils essayent de vous bouffer la main_''

**Riku** dit : Vous avez Facebook, vous aussi ?

**Léon** dit : Elle a fait chier Cid pour que le réseau arrive jusqu'au Jardin Radieux, alors du coup le réseau passe dans tout les monde...

Yuffie et Sora The Master of The Keyblade aime ça.

**Cid** dit : C'est la dernière fois que tu me demande un service, pigé gamine ?

**Aerith** dit : Ça serait étonnant que ce soit la dernière fois

**Léon dit :** J'avoue... Connaissant le bestiau...

Yuffie aime ça.

**Donald Duck** dit : Je fais quinze ans d'étude en magie, je suis magicien royal à la cour du Roi, et on m'envoie faire un voyage débile avec un gosse qui manie une grosse clé en plastique et qui essayes de conduire un vaisseau Gummi sans formation alors qu'il est juste bon à le faire crasher. Help.

**Mickey The King** dit : On discute mes ordres, Donald ?

**Donald Duck **dit : Non majesté.

**Mickey The King** dit : Brave petit.

**La Reine de Cœur **aime ''_ordoner à mes soufifres de me faire un château de Catres'_' et ''_couper des têtes pour faire passé le temps plus vite_''

**Antonio le Carreau **dit : Majesté, c'est pas pour dire, mais vous nous avez demander d'aller chercher le Chat, mais en même temps, vous nous demandez de faire un château...

**La Reine de Cœur** dit : Oses tu contester mon autorité, Carte ?

**Frederick le Pique** dit : Votre Grandeur, il a raison, on ne peut pas se couper en deux...

**La Reine de Cœur** dit : Tu crois ?

**Alexander le Cœur** dit : Faut croire que si. Tu va me manquer Fred...

**La Reine de Cœur** dit : Au boulot bande de feignasse ! Tout de suite !

Jane Porter aime ''voir un homme qui a grandit parmis les singes utiliser un ordinateur''

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** aime : ''_Ballon de blitzball''_

**Riku** dit : Ta remarque sur Selphie et sa corde à sauter est aussi valable pour toi et ton ballon.

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall et Selphie aime ça.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : Riku, c'est quoi la sodomie ?

**Riku qui ne va pas tarder à commetre un meurtre dit **: C'est qui qui t'as parler de ça ?

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** dit : C'est qui qui ?

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : C'est Tidus pourquoi ?

**Riku, qui à trouver QUI il allait tuer** dit : Pour savoir...

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** aime : ''_voir arriver Tidus avec deux yeux au beurre noir''_

Riku , Selphie et 12 personnes aime ça.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : Riku tu ne m'a toujours pas expliqué ce que c'était.

**Riku** a écrit sur le mur de **Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : J'arrive chez toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall , Selphie et 18 autres personnes aiment ça

**Riku** dit : Je ne pensais à ça bande de crétin !

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** dit : C'est trop tard, vieux.

**Yuffie la lanceuse de Shuriken***3* dit : Mon petit nuage, tralalalala...

**Léon** dit : Cloud ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi elle chante ça depuis ce matin ?

**Cloud Strife** dit : C'est ton idée à la con de m'appeler comme ça aussi.

**Léon** dit : Je fais ça seulement quand on est seul...  
**Cloud Strife **dit : tu peux me dire depuis QUAND Yuffie a intégré la notion de respect de la vie privé ?

**Yuffie la lanceuse de Shuriken** aime ça.

**Riku** aime ''J'ai vu Sora embrassé Kairi... Et puis je me suis réveillé...''

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall aime ça.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : C'est méchant.

Kairi aime ça.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : C'est pas sa faute si je t'aime toi et pas elle.

Riku aime ça.

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** dit : Je suis sur qu'il l'a même pas fait exprès.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : De quoi ?

Riku et Wakka le champion du BlitzBall aiment sa.

**Donald **dit : Le prochain qui me parle de KFC je le brule vif

**Dingo **dit: Pourquoi ? c'est bon le KFC !

Mickey The King aime ça.

**Donald** dit : On t'a pas demandé ton avis Dingo !

**Dingo** dit : Oh ça va...

Hayner, Seifer et 54 autres personnes aiment ''le tournois de Struggle de la Cité du Crépuscule''

Seifer dit : Tu veux encore prenre une branlée, minable ?

Hayner dit : Tu peux causé dugenou, c'est qui qui c'est pris une raclée par Vivi ?

**Jack Skellington **aime : ''Faire Halloween toute l'année''

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : Vous recommencez encore cette année ?

**Jack Skellington ** dit : Oui !

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : Je peux venir ?

**Jack Skellington ** dit : Bien sur, avec plaisir.

**Dr Finkelstein** dit : Vous vous débrouillerai sans moi pour cette année, je travaille sur autre chose.

**Le Père Noël** dit : Et que je ne vous voit pas débarqué à la ville de Noël, j'ai autre chose à faire que de repasser derrière vous à réparé vos bétises !

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : Ca va être moins marrant, du coup...

**Jack Skellington ** dit : Ouais...

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade, Elisabeth Swan** et **Jack Sparow** aime ''La piraterie''

**Riku** dit : Jack, ça vient de toi, cette idée d'habillé Sora en pirate ?

**Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow **dit : Pas du tout très cher. Ton ami me tire mes fringues sans aucune honte.

**Riku dit : **Laisse tomber, en faite j'aime bien.

**Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow** dit : Si je retrouve des taches d'origines douteuses sur ma veste, je mets le feu à votre pathétique ilo.

**Will Turner** dit : Le pire c'est qu'il en est capable.

**Elisabeth Swan Turner** dit : Je confirme.

**Riku** : Plus jamais je fous les pieds à Andalasia.

**Léon** dit : C'était si horrible que ça ?

**Riku** dit : Imagine que tu arrive dans un monde remplit de gros nias qui pense que le plus gros malheur qui puisse leur arriver c'est d'avoir un trou dans leur robe de marié. Et l'autre sale rousse, là...

**Aerith** dit : Tu as quelque chose contre les rousses ?

**Peter Pan**, **Hercules** et 12 autre personnes aiment ça.

**Riku** dit : Si tu avait rencontrer Giselle, tu connaîtrais ma douleur.

**Yuffie** dit : À ce point là ?

**Riku** : 24h dans ce monde et j'ai encore ''comment savoir'' dans la tête.

**Yuffie** dit : Et alors ?

**Riku** dit : Ça fait deux semaines qu'on y a été.

**Léon** dit : Je compatis.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : Riku ! On va revoir Giselle ?

**Yuffie** dit : Ta corde tu la veux maintenant ?

**Riku** dit : Oui... Avant qu'on reparte, si possible.

**Léon** a crée la page ''Faire la chasse aux Sans-Coeur.''

**Cloud Strife**, **Yuffie** et 53 autres aiment ça.

**Cloud Strife** dit : On y retourne cet aprèm ?

**Léon** dit : Pas de soucis.

**Tifa** dit : Je peux venir ?

**Yuffie** dit : Laisses tomber, ils se font un truc entre mecs.

**Tifa** : Et alors je peux pas venir ?

**Yuffie** dit : T'es pas équipé pour.

Aerith aime ça.

**Princesse Aurore du Domaine Enchanté** aime : ''les gens m'aiment tellement qu'ils ont fait un vitrail à mon éffigie''

**Belle**, **Blanche Neige** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Mickey The King **aime ''délégué mes taches à mes larb... Sujets. À mes sujets''

**Xemnas The Superior** aime ça.

**Riku** dit : T'es pas mort toi ?

**Xemnas The Superior **dit : faut croire que non^^

_Et en avant pour le chapire 2._

*1* Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Isthun, c'est un mec qui a fait une parodie de Kingdom Hearts apellé Kingdom Paf, que je vous recommende vivement. À un moment Dora le personnage principale arrive devant un mec qui lui pose trois questions. La dernière c'est ''Who is the master of the Keyblade ?'' ce à quoi Dora réponds ''Beh c'est moi gogole !'' Quand j'ai réfléchit sur mettre un surnom à Sora, ça m'est tout de suite revenu.

*2* : mon mec a des cheveux gravitophobe. Cette expression n'est pas de moi je l'ai lu dans une fic dont j'ai malheureusement oublier le titre et l'auteur. J'en profite donc pour la ou le remercié pour ce terme qui m'a bien fait rire.

*3*Yuffie la lanceuse de Shuriken : elle a l'air de rien comme ça, mais son Shuriken, elle sais viser avec.


	2. Chapter 2

_En avant pour le chapitre 2 !_

**Demyx** dit : On va s'installer à Atlantica la prochaine fois ?

**Saix** dit : Numéro 9, si tu a rien de plus intelligent à dire, ne parle pas.

**Demyx **: Techniquement je ne parle pas j'écris.

**Saix** dit: Techniquement je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais rendre un service à la société.

Xemnas, Xaldin et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Axel aime ''tirer le cache œil de Xigbar''.

Xigbar aime ''tuer Axel''.

Marluxia aime ça.

**Xemnas** dit : Vous avez que ça à faire de vous tuer sur Facebook ?

**Xigbar** dit : Je peux le tuer en vrai, si tu veux.

**Xemnas** dit : Je préférai, oui.

Xigbar aime ça.

* * *

**Saix** dit : La prochaine fois que tu joue de la sitar en salle de réunion je te fait récurer les toilettes de toute la citadelle...

**Demyx** dit : Tu ne comprend rien à mon art.

**Marluxia** dit : Nous péter les oreilles à 2h du matin, ce n'est pas de l'art, c'est de la torture.

**Vexen** dit : Le fleuriste a raison. La prochaine fois que tu joue de ton truc dans la citadelle, je m'arrange pour que Zexion te colle des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ta triste vie sans envergure, néophyte, est-ce claire ?

**Demyx** dit : Zexion ne fera pas ça, il m'aime trop.

**Zexion** dit : Je serais toi, je ne m'avancerai pas trop la dessus.

Vexen et Marluxia aime ça.

* * *

**Larxène** dit : Être la seule nana, dans un groupe de mec , ça a ses avantages.

**Axel** dit : Nana, nana... Faut pas pousser.

**Larxène** dit : T'as un problème porc-épique ?

**Axel** dit : Qu'est-ce que je disais...

Vexen et Marluxia aime ça.

* * *

Luxord aime ''Poker''

**Xigbar** dit : Oui, et moi j'aimerai bien récupéré mon fric sale tricheur !

**Luxord** dit : Odieuse calomnie ! Je ne triche pas !

**Xigbar** dit : Mon œil.

**Luxord** dit : Vu qu'il ne t'en reste qu'un, je ne te conseille pas de le mettre en jeux. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux.

* * *

Larxene aime ''tuer des gens. À commencer par mes amis''

Axel aime ça.

* * *

Xigbar aime ''attraper des cookie avec des lances ''

**Xaldin** dit: Ces lances sont à moi, numéro 2, t'es prié de ne pas y toucher.

* * *

Zexion aime ''les expérience de Vexen qui lui pètent à la gueule''

Vexen aime ''foutre le feu au bouquin de Zexion.

**Zexion** dit : ton élément est la glace. Je te vois mal foutre le feu.

**Vexen** dit : Je demanderai au Numéro VIII

**Axel** dit : Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je vais accepter ?

**Vexen** dit : On trouvera bien un arrangement.

**Xemnas** dit : Au lieu de comploter pour vous tuer mutuellement, si vous me rendiez les rapports de missions que je vous ai demandé il y a deux semaines, bande d'abrutis!

Marluxia aime ça.

* * *

**Axel** : j'ai croisé mon jumeau maléfique.

**Le jumeau maléfique** dit : C'est Reno mon nom, du genou. Et j'y peux rien si on se ressemble.

**Roxas** dit : Je confirme, De toute façon, il ne pourra pas être plus maléfique que toi...

Reno et Axel aiment ça.

* * *

Xigbar aime ''se prendre pour James Bond avec ses fusils laser''

**Luxord** dit : Je ne suis pas sur, mais James Bond n'avait pas de pistolet laser...

**Xigbar** dit : Tu peux pas me laisser me taper mon délire, oui ? Je viens t'emmerder quand tu te prend pour un pirate ?

**Luxord** dit : Dixit le mec qui porte un cache œil.

* * *

Xemnas aime ''L'argenté c'est trop la classe''

Sephiroth, Riku, et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Xemnas aime ''Mon nom est Ansem''

Riku, DiZ et 4 autre personnes aiment ça.

**Ansem** **le** **Sage** dit : Je vous rappelle que JE suis le véritable Ansem !

* * *

Roxas Axel et Reno aime ''threesome''

**Xaldin** dit : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous parler de votre vie sexuelle, on fait assez de cauchemars comme ça.

**Xigbar** dit : Et puis bonjour la discrétion...

**Marluxia** dit : J'avoue.

**Xaldin** dit : Tu peux causer, je sais pas qui tu avait dans ta chambre, l'autre soir, mais ça gueulait.

**Marluxia** dit : Si tu savais Xiggy, si tu savais...

* * *

**Demyx** aime ''piquer le bouclier de Vexen pour faire de la luge''

**Axel** dit : C'est vrai qu'on s'était bien marré la dernière fois.

**Vexen** dit : C'est MON bouclier bande de crétin, et amusez vous a refaire un truc comme ça, je jure de vous empoisonner.

**Axel** dit : Tu ferais ça comment ?

**Vexen** dit : Tu verra.

* * *

**Zexion** dit : Y'a Vexen qui a un sourire de psychopathe, on peut m'expliquer pourquoi ?

**Marluxia** dit : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je compte bien le découvrir.

* * *

**Saix** dit : Quelqu'un a vu Axel ?

**Xigbar** dit : Pourquoi ?

**Saix** dit : Parce qu'il s'est pointé chez moi complètement à poil et m'a sortit un truc qui ne m'a pas plu...

**Xaldin** dit : c'est à dire ?

**Saix** dit : ... Il m'a dit que je suis l'homme de main de Xemnas.

**Luxord** dit : Et alors ? C'est vrai, non ?

**Saix** dit : Disons que l'expression ''d'homme de main'' est la version poli de ce qu'il m'a sortit.

**Xigbar** dit : Et pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

**Saix** dit : Le tuer.

**Zexion** dit : Il se planque dans la bibliothèque.

**Vexen** dit : Il vient de passer devant mon labo.

**Luxord** dit : Là il est dans la salle de réunion

**Larxène** dit : Je le tiens, on est dans la salle de repos.

**Saix** dit : Merci.

* * *

**Axel** dit : Les mecs je vous hais.

Luxord, Zexion et 5 autres personnes aimes ça.

**Xigbar** dit : Au fait, pourquoi tu était à poil ?

**Roxas** dit : On avait fait un pari et il a perdu.

**Axel** dit : Je ne suis pas près de rejouer, moi...

**Luxord** dit : qui veut faire un Poker ?

Marluxia aime ça.

* * *

**Demyx** dit : Vexen je peux te poser une question ?

**Vexen** dit : Quelle surprise... le numéro IX s'intéresse enfin à quelque chose... Quelle est ta question ?

**Demyx** dit : Pourquoi tu es sortit de la chambre de Marluxia en plein milieu de la nuit, cette nuit ?

**Xigbar** dit : AH ! J'ai enfin ma réponse !

**Marluxia** dit : Oui, on avait décidé de garder ça secret, pour l'instant, mais bon...

**Vexen** dit : Encore un mot et je vous assassine tous.

**Axel** dit : sauf ton petit Marluchou, pas vrai ?

**Marluxia** dit : Je vais te tuer lentement, toi.

Vexen aime ça.

* * *

**Xaldin** dit : On se la fait quand la soirée Chamalow ? *1*

**Xemnas** dit : Quand je ne sais pas. Mais je tiens a vous rappeler, bande de débile, que nous n'avons toujours pas récupéré nos cœurs, que nos plans de conquêtes du monde tiennent toujours, alors vous allez arrêter de passez votre temps sur Facebook et vous mettre à bosser, ou IL FAUT QUE JE VIENNE VOUS BOTTER LE CUL MOI-MÊME ?

Fin

*1* Oui, je ne sais pas écrire Chamalow, je suis désolé de mon illettrisme...


End file.
